


No

by CloverBunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: go away, it is just to help me figure things out for my actual works, no seriously, please ignore this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverBunny/pseuds/CloverBunny
Summary: plz stopI SEE THAT ONE HIT, GO AWAAAAYYYYYwHY ARE THERE TWO OF YOU?!i SWEAR ON MY PACI AND VODKA!!





	No

**Author's Note:**

> gO AWAYYYY

[https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fbammbiibb97.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171022415586%2F30-days-of-littlespace&psig=AOvVaw1Pnv7WJWnjp4BpqGoxRk81&ust=1604417687175000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCPCw4eWX5OwCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fbammbiibb97.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171022415586%2F30-days-of-littlespace&psig=AOvVaw1Pnv7WJWnjp4BpqGoxRk81&ust=1604417687175000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCPCw4eWX5OwCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD) (just testing links here)

**Author's Note:**

> ...I want to stab you


End file.
